


Gapyeong Lovers: an ongniel fic fest

by gapyeonglovers



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapyeonglovers/pseuds/gapyeonglovers
Summary: Because all roads lead to Science.All roads lead to Gapyeong.This is where our journey begins.





	Gapyeong Lovers: an ongniel fic fest

**Destination: Gapyeong**

**Introduction**

Hello, scientists! Welcome to Gapyeong Lovers! A fic fest dedicated to Wanna One’s Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu in every universe! Here, everyone can join as a writer, a prompter and/or a reader.

For any clarifications, concerns or suggestions, feel free to drop by our [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gapyeonglovers), send us an e-mail(gapyeonglovers9596@gmail.com) or drop an ask at our [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/gapyeonglovers).

Let’s have fun on this journey, scientists!

 

* * *

 

**Checklist**

**Prompting and Claiming Guidelines**

  
Before you begin, make sure to check these reminders! Once you’re done, you’re all set!

  * No matter what you encounter along the road, Ongniel MUST be the MAIN pairing of your work. You are free to include any of the Wanna One members, or any character of your choice, as long as long as your work will focus on ONGNIEL. With that said…


  * OT3s are HIGHLY DISCOURAGED. After all, this fest is dedicated to Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu **ONLY**.


  * Prompting will be done via a prompting form on our Twitter! In order for things to sail smoothly, remember to add the necessary warning/s or trigger warning/s to your prompts! Prompts that aren’t properly labeled WILL NOT be accepted. You may submit as many prompts as you want—the sky is your limit!


  * While you are encouraged to leave as many prompts as you like, please leave room for the author’s creativity! Prompts that are too detailed might drive our authors into a roadblock, while prompts that are too vague might leave the writers lost at sea. Scroll further below for examples of good and bad prompts.


  * Claiming will also be done via a claiming form to be posted on our Twitter. However, it will be on a first come, first serve basis, so we encourage writers to pick their top three (3) prompts as soon as claiming begins.


  * It is not necessary for you to leave a prompt for you to claim one. Anyone is free to leave a prompt, claim, or do both! If none of the prompts floats your boat, then you are more than welcome to self-prompt during the claiming period.


  * Check-ins will be done via e-mail once throughout the entire fest to see if you’re still alive and kicking! We will be requiring a 500 word count for check-ins, and you can submit any part of the fic you are working on. Writers should send their check-ins in a doc or pdf file format on the set deadline.


  * Writers who are done with their first prompt fic can work on another prompt as long as they’ve already submitted their first work! Just please make sure to contact us first before working on your second fic so that we can update the prompt sheet!



 

* * *

 

**Routes and detours**

**Prompt Examples**

  * **Bad prompt, too detailed**



“Office worker Ong Seongwu, who works full-time in the data entry department of YMC Insurance and secretly as a part-time underground skate competition commentator, falls in love with bad boy slash professional skateboarder Kang Daniel. They meet during one of the competitions and they hate each other instantly as they can’t stand each other’s guts, but they gradually grow to like one another when Daniel gets injured and Seongwu takes care of him. As they help each other out—Seongwu with Daniel’s broken ankle and Daniel with Seongwu’s broken dreams—they fall in love. Seongwu quits his job and pursues a career as a MC in a music show. While they discover and renew their respective passions, Daniel proposes to Seongwu during Seongwu’s birthday, and they get married after a year. ”

  * **Bad prompt, too vague**



“Office worker Ong Seongwu falls in love with bad boy Kang Daniel.”

  * **Good prompt**



“Ong Seongwu, who works full-time in YMC insurance and part-time as an underground skate competition commentator, meets resident bad boy and professional skateboarder Kang Daniel. They don’t get along at first, but a series of events lead to them realizing that there’s more than what meets the eye, and they eventually fall in love.”

 

* * *

 

**Things to Do**

**Rules and Guidelines**

  
1\. **DO** contact us should the need arise! If you have any questions or clarifications, or if you just want to chat about your fic, feel free to reach out to us via our Twitter account.

2\. **DO** keep a low profile throughout the duration of the fest until Reveals! Wear a mask of anonymity to keep the thrill!

3\. **DO** submit finished fics on or before the deadline! We will still accept late posts, but please DO inform us if you need more time to work on your fic. Finished fics should have a MINIMUM of 2,000 words, focusing on Daniel and Seongwu’s relationship ONLY. Side-pairings are welcome, but please DO make sure to keep the spotlight on Ongniel.

4\. **DO** keep it cool and original. Plagiarism is NOT allowed and WILL NOT be tolerated.

5\. **DO** wait for further instructions on how to submit your finished fic. E-mails will be sent out regularly, which will include check-in reminders and formatting details. For the first check-in, we will be requiring you to submit 500 words.

6\. **DO** sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride! Writing is just one of the many ways to show our love and support for this wonderful pairing, and we want to share the joy with everyone by enabling the creation of more quality Ongniel content! DO leave comments on the fics to show our dear authors how much you appreciate them and their work, or if not, you can always leave kudos or bookmark the fics that tugged at your heartstrings!

In the end, we are all just wanderers journeying through the vast Ongniel universe. Remember, no matter where you come from, **_all roads lead to Science. All roads lead to Gapyeong._**

 


End file.
